


Mission: Kiseki

by ame_no_itteki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Gen, Kinda AU, M/M, OOC, Other, future shonai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_no_itteki/pseuds/ame_no_itteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiseki - Miracle (n): an extremely outstanding or unusual thing, individual, or accomplishment; a divinely natural phenomenon experienced humanly as the fulfillment of spiritual law. Shrouded in mystery, they are all looking for the Kiseki. In this race of theirs, who would come out as the winner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Kiseki

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on my phone a few days ago. It probably has lots of errors as it is now. But, well, my muse won't stop bugging me until I post it. Meany muse, forcing me to write when I clearly don't have time for it *sobs* my poor, neglected assignments…
> 
> Anyway, I will get back to this when I finally have some free time. Until then, please enjoy!

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

****

**Kiseki**

**Prologue**

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Kiseki** **-** **Miracle**

**mir·a·cle/ˈmirək(ə)l/ (n)**

1)      an extraordinary event that is not explicable by natural or scientific laws and is therefore considered to be the work of a divine agency.

2)      an extremely outstanding or unusual thing, individual, or accomplishment

3)      a divinely natural phenomenon experienced humanly as the fulfillment of spiritual law

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

A sigh escaped forlorn lips as bandaged hands held the brown teddy bear in a tentative hold. After searching hours for the damned thing, he finally able to locate it mere minutes before. Too bad that it was likely not the item he was looking for. Even now as he held it, the partially broken doll was slowly losing its glow while its sobs had completely dwindled to nothing.

 

Another to join their already long list of acquired items.

 

The Crying Teddy might hold some worth, but it was not what he, _they_ , were looking for.

Cancer did have an adequate luck today after all.

 

“What a waste...”

 

Just as the shooting guard was about to enter one of his ‘man proposes, god disposes’ mode, there was a loud, cherry voice that belonged to none other than one noisy Kise Ryouta.

 

“Midorimacchi, did you get it? Eeeh, it isn’t another Fake, is it?”

 

Midorima sighed in annoyance as he listened to Kise’s loud chatter.

 

How did he get grouped with this idiot again?

 

Ah yes, Akashi was displeased with his recent... disagreement with Murasakibara. The redhead had then decided to put him with Kise as to gauge their compatibility in a mission.

 

“It’s worth a Precious at least,” the sharp shooter pushed up his glasses quietly, “albeit a low-level one.”

 

Kise made a sound akin to disappointed groan before muttering about “stupid false alarm” and “lack of sleep” dejectedly.

 

“Kise-kun, Midorima-kun.”

 

Both males released a silent, definetely-not-so-girly shriek as Kuroko materialized behind them like a ghost as usual. They struggled to calm their erratic beating heart as the said Phantom silently watched them in his usual deadpan manner.

 

“What are you doing here, Kuroko?”

 

Undisturbed by the fact that he nearly gave his teammates heart attack (again), the blunette calmly replied that they ought to leave as soon as they completed their objective.

 

Never mind that the said objective appeared to be another failure.

 

His explanation was met with grunt of affirmation from Midorima, while Kise—

—had immediately picked himself and glomped the smaller boy with aloud “Kurokocchiiii~” upon seeing his entrance. One could see an imaginary tail and puppy ears wagging happily as Kise continued hanging onto his beloved instructor’s neck, face nuzzling happily onto the light blue hair.

 

“Kise-kun, you’re heavy.”

 

“Mou, I have done as you asked! See, see, I made the girls and everyone in this park go away so none could disturb us.”

 

Kuroko sighed, already labeling his said student as a lost cause. He gave the golden head a pat, one that people usually reserved to their loyal dog, if only to placate him, “Good job, Kise-kun.”

 

Kise beamed proudly at the praise before suddenly turning to a certain green-haired tsundere

with a triumphant look.

 

Midorima twitched, barely holding back his temper at the look Kise kept giving him. Only the blond would be stupid and desperate enough to need be praised for his every action. By Kuroko no less. He snorted. The idiot was like a puppy, one who required constant care and thrived on affection from other people. Midorima was no such person. Hence, responding to Kise’s childish, albeit annoying gloating, was out of question.

 

“We will be returning to the base then?” He leveled a stare with the blunette, steadfastly ignoring the golden ball of annoyance.

 

“Yes. Momoi-san has said that everyone will be here after finishing their own mission.”

 

“There is no need to dwell here then. I’ll be holding the Precious for safe-keeping.” He put the aforementioned item in one of his spacious hidden pocket and turned his back on the duo, “Make sure you two clean everything up. None must know what transpired here tonight.”

 

Without waiting for reply, the greenette walked away from them.

 

Kise sulked at being left with the clean-up job again. Not that he didn’t enjoy spending his time with Kurokocchi, but everyone always gave him the suckest job ever! He thought that after being accepted into the regulars, he’d graduate from being the clean-up boy! But how wrong he was! If anything, it had gotten worse. He had been delegated as everyone’s errand boy. Well, it’s ok if it’s Kurokocchi and maybe Akashicchi and Momoicchi... But the others were just plain unforgivable! Midorimacchi said he was hundred years too early from joining them, while Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi commented on how weak he was. The weak had no right to complain they said.

 

Harsh!

 

Still, the golden-haired boy pouted, he couldn’t really refuse when they started ordering him around. Most of the time anyway.

 

Oh well, at least he had Kurokocchi with him this time! The things they could do together...

 

“Kise-kun, please let go. We must start cleaning if we want to make it on time.” The pass-specialist momentarily paused before continuing in the same flat tone, “and please stop thinking anything inappropriate or I’d be forced to punch you.”

 

“So mean!!!”

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

_Team: Midorima-Kise-Kuroko (Generation of Miracles)_

_Mission: Failed._

_Target (the Crying Teddy) obtained._

_Classification: (Low Class) Precious._

_Team: Aomine-Murasakibara (Generation of Miracles)_

_Mission: Failed._

_Target (the Raining Umbrella) destroyed._

_Classification: Fake._

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Proceed to the next mission...**

**Mission: Find the Kiseki**

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you enjoy reading it so far? I really hope so, even though it might be not quite interesting for you. It actually was fun to write! I'm looking forward to continue writing this, but, of course, only if there are people who are interested in reading it. So, please leave a review and tell me what you think on your way out, ok? Thanks! XOXOXOXO


End file.
